fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa Vs Darkness Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point After discovering Kimiko's song is a passage into the World of monsters, meeting the Dark Magician Girl, she releases the three Legendary Knights, now back in their dragon form, and present them to Yami, joey and Raimundo. They return to the mainland to take down Chase Young, but Stephanie thinks she should warn her Warriors about the situation, Omi escorts her with the Silver Manta Ray but the Rival-Warriors had already unwillingly joined Chase and the Orichalcos. While on the Silver Manta Ray, Ken, Andrea and Joseph bombard the Shen Gong Wu with their attacks and kidnap Stephanie. Raimundo comes to Omi's aid and finds the Darkness Mage, and Raimundo is willing to fight for Omi's rage. Notes *Raimundo now has the Fang of Critius. *Stephanie is kidnapped by Chase Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Raimundo picks Warrior Dai Grepher Mage picks Darkness King Mage's Turn *Summons Disgraceful Fiend (ATK: 1600) *Sets two cards Raimundo's Turn *Summons Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) *Attacs Disgraceful Fiend *Mage activates first face-down: Darkness Plunger, if Raimundo attacks a DARK Attribute monster, that monster is destroyed. *Sets two cards Mage's Turn *Summons Dark Lord Spear (ATK: 1300) *Attacks directly *Raimundo activates his face-down Negate Attack, but Mage activates his second face-down Soul Barricade, negating the trap, and negating all Raimundo's Traps. *The attack pulls through (Raimundo: 2700) *Attacks directly with Disgraceful Fiend (Raimundo: 1100) Raimundo's Turn *Summons Axe Raider (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Disgraceful Fiend (Mage: 3900) *Disgraceful Fiend's effect activates, when it's destroyed by a monster, that monster is destroyed as well. *Activates Ants in the Pants, summoning two Ant Tokens each turn (DEF: 500) Mage's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (DLS ATK: 1800) *Summons Dark Lord Sword (ATK: 1500) > (ATK: 2000) *Attacks both Ants Raimundo's Turn *Two more Ant Tokens are summoned (DEF: 500) *Activates Warrior Dai Grepher's Deck Master effect, by paying 500 life points, he can bring a Dragon-Type monster to his hand. (Raimundo: 600) *Sacrifices both Ants to summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900) *Attacks both monsters with it (Mage: 1900) *Darkness King's Deck Master effect kicks in, when his life points drop, Raimundo has to discard a card from his hand. It was Monster Reborn Mage's turn *Activates Bonds of Darkness, so Tyrant Dragon cannot attack as long as it's on the field. *Summons Darkness Slasher (ATK: 100) It's immune to any type of power-ups, but it can attack directly *Attacks Raimundo directly (Raimundo: 500) *Activates Swords of Revealing Light Raimundo's turn *Summons Baron of the Fiend Sword (DEF: 800) *End of turn 1 Mage's turn *Attacks directly (Raimundo: 400) *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Summons Celtic Guardian (DEF: 1200) *End of turn 2 Mage's Turn *Attacks directly (Raimundo: 300) Raimundo's Turn *Activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying the Swords *Summons Fang of Critius, fusing with Raimundo's face-down Magic Cylinder to form Repel Cylinder Dragon (ATK: 2400) *Mage activates face-down Short-Term Paralysis, so Raimundo has to skip his Battle Phase. Mage's turn *Moves Darkness King to the field (ATK: 2000) > (ATK: 2500) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Darkness Slasher with Darkness King to form Darkness Emperor Slasher (ATK: 2900) > (ATK: 3400) *Attacks Repel Cylinder Dragon, but it's effect activates, when it is attacked by a monster with 1000 or more ATK points than it, it can cancel the attack and direct attack the Mage with the attack. (Mage: 0) Raimundo wins Category:Fan Fiction